


Clint you're my security blanket

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Series: A Glimpse Into The Life Of Amanda Stark [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the cuddles!!!, Amanda has a nightmare, Amanda needs a hug, Blood and Injury, Clint Is a Good Bro, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Not Really Character Death, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Those who aren't fond of blood you have been warned, so Clint gives her one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda wakes after having a rather unpleasant nightmare involving some of her fellow team mates. Will Clint help Amanda put her worries as a new agent to rest? Or will Amanda hang up her Agent hood before she has even begun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint you're my security blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo just to fill everyone in...in the first part of the series it says Amanda wasn't an Agent of SHIELD. Well in this fic she has been awarded her Agent title but she works for the Avengers and that like Maria Hill, and she's having some anxiety about going on her first mission. 
> 
> Read it...roll around in the Clint and Amanda fluff...enjoy :)

This mission was going as smoothly as any training exercise would go. This being Amanda's first swing in the big leagues she obviously felt quite edgy; but having Natasha, Steve and Clint on the radio in her ear took the edge off a little. Amanda was given the simple task of making sure all the rooms in the building were secure; so with gun in hand she made her way into the first room. 

Broken furniture was strewn over the floor and rags blocked some of the sunlight from the room as they hung over the windows. She took two slow steps into the room; looking around her, gun held out ready to fire at a moments notice. 

"Clear!" She called...Then it all went dark.

"Amanda?" Natasha's voice called out from the darkness, she then stepped into the pool of light that had suddenly appeared. 

"Natasha, what's going on?" Amanda asked as she took a step closer to her. BANG. Natasha's head whipped back and she hit the ground in a lifeless lump, blood flowing freely from the wound in her forehead. Amanda was frozen with both horror and fear; her heart beat ringing in her ears. 

Another gun shot fired and Amanda ducked in cover but as she did she was met with the sight of Steve laid on the floor. His usually immaculate uniform torn around his heart and rich red blood spilling from the wound that laid there. His eyes were glassy, unresponsive and staring out into nothing. Blood dribbled from his mouth down his chin. Amanda took a step back from him, her right hand went limp and the gun clattered against the floor, her other hand covering her mouth. 

"Manda..." It was Clint's voice now, it sounded weak. "Why?" He then fell face first at Amanda's feet and she saw the blood stains on his jacket and the bullet hole they came from in his back.   
An unearthly scream filled Amanda and she backed away again. As she continued screaming she she looked down at her own hands. They were covered in thick congealed blood. 

Panting; she snapped awake. 

Sweat rolled down her back, the t-shirt she wore clung to her. Her shoulders heaved as she panted. She tore the sheets off herself and sat on the edge of the bed. Images of the nightmare glued themselves to her eyelids and the darkness of her room reminded her too much of that in her dream. 

Amanda's throat had gone dry so she silently padded from her room. She came into the kitchen and flicked on the light; Amanda poured herself a glass of water and gulped it down in two mouthfuls. The silence she had hoped for was oddly not found; the gentle hum of voices could be heard from the shared living room. 

The door cracked open and Amanda peeped in; the lights were set to a very soft glow, and the T.V. was playing away to itself it seemed. Tony must have not gone to bed and fell asleep on the sofa she thought as she switched the T.V. off. 

"I was watching that." Clint said.

"Shit!" Amanda started nearly spilling her glass of water. She hadn't seen, as she was stood behind the sofa at the time, that Clint was slouched on the sofa fully awake.

"I didn't expect anyone to be up this late?" Clint said half smiling. Amanda walked around the sofa and sat down, she set her glass down on the table and said. 

"Neither did I." But not in her usually perky tone which made Clint worry. 

"Why you up?" He asked; and when their eyes met the image of Clint laid on the floor dead flashed through her head; she turned her head away. "You can't sleep?" She nodded her head still facing away from him. "Don't feel well?" She did look a little paler than usual. Amanda shook her head in response. "Nightmare?" Amanda nodded. Clint placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me about it." His voice was quiet and a comfort to Amanda who shuffled up the sofa a bit and rested her head o Clint's shoulder; letting him put an arm around her. 

Amanda started to weaving the tale of her nightmare to Clint who sat and listened contently until the end. 

"You, Natasha, Steve...all of you were dead. And it was all my fault. I had all of your blood on my hands, literally." Amanda finished, being only slightly comforted by sharing what had happened. Tears stung her eyes as she continued to think about it.

"It's just a stupid dream Manda, it doesn't mean anything." Clint had been in Amanda's place before; everyone had been in Amanda's place before. If she had stumbled upon any member of the team they would have understood perfectly what she was going through. It was just something that came with the job. 

"Am I ready to be an agent?" Amanda asked looking up at Clint, he looked down at there before answering.

"Of coarse Manda, why would you think otherwise?"

"I'm not as good as you guys, I could be a threat to a mission. Inexperienced operatives are hazards you know." She said matter-of-factually. Amanda's eyes traveled down then and she stared, defeated, at her hands. 

Clint thought for a moment, letting the sound of late night commuters fill the gaps where the talking should go. 

"Amanda, if we thought you couldn't hack being an operative then we would have told you; and we would have supported you in whatever you wanted to do. That's what family does, and you're apart of our family Manda." He paused and a smile crossed his face. 

Everyone had got on board with the idea of Amanda becoming the new agent for the Avengers. Natasha walked her through the training side of things but Clint helped her with all of her theory work. Everyone else helped where they could: Steve took her with him when he went for a run (but there was no chance in hell Amanda could keep up with him, so she tagged along with Sam instead.) Thor taught her how to throw a punch and Tony assisted her when it came to aiming guns. And when she was awarded her title of Agent Stark, Tony held a rather extravagant party. Naturally. 

Amanda smiled too, then yawned. Amanda was silently dreading going back to her room. However much Clint told her that the team were family or that she was ready to come out on missions; even if he had continued talking about it all night it wouldn't erase the images of Natasha, Steve and him all bloody and slumped on the floor. 

"Hay I'm gonna head back to my ro-" Clint started as he removed his arm and started to get up. 

"Wait...Can you stay with me tonight?" She asked with a pleading look. Clint looked at her for a moment before speaking. 

"You comfortable?" Clint asked as Amanda laid down next to him. 

"Yeah." Amanda whispered back as she shuffled so her back was firmly pressed against him; he put an arm around her waist then put his head on one of the cushions..."Clint, you're my security blanket." Clint smiled in the darkness. 

"Good night Amanda."


End file.
